El valor de un te amo Homenaje a Japón
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Una persona razona sobre su felicidad cuando ya la ha perdido y Eiri no es la excepción a este dicho. ¿Qué pasará cuando una enorme tragedia intente quitarle lo que más ama en este mundo? ¿Podrá decirle "te amo" y recuperar su felicidad?


_Dedicado por entero a la gran nación nipona, en honor a las víctimas de la catástrofe y también a las personas que sufren necesidad a causa del terremoto en Japón. Desde Perú les mandamos fuerza y fe. ¡Ánimo!_

**El valor de un "te amo"**

Era viernes, un día como cualquier otro, aburrido, monótono, en soledad…y eso le gustaba. Podía respirar paz y tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso café mientras trabajaba inspirado más que nunca. Sus dedos se movían solos, ya llevaba haciendo más de cuarenta páginas en menos de dos horas, se sentía milagroso, afortunado. Claro, que para lograr eso…Shuichi tenía que estar muy lejos de él.

Shuichi no estaba.

Según la dichosa carrera que aquel mocoso había optado por seguir, las giras estaban a flor de piel en la vida de Shuichi y por esa razón ahora no podía disfrutar de sus dulces chillidos diarios escuchándose por toda la casa. El cantante se había marchado a una de sus más importantes giras a nivel nacional, justamente mañana llegaría de Miyagi, así que pensó que quizá debería adelantar su trabajo antes de que el terremoto humano llegara a la casa. Pero todo era una gran mentira disfrazada en fundas sedosas y costosas de verdad…porque nunca admitiría…

Que lo extrañaba a morir. Que se sentía miserable…por haberlo criticado de esa manera a lugar de despedirse de él con las mejores intenciones.

- "Si ya te vas, lárgate" –musitó él con desdén.

- "Yuki, serán solo dos meses. No te enojes conmigo." –rogó el menor, amorosamente.

- "Para mí es mejor si te vas, así puedo trabajar más rápido a lugar de estar escuchando tu molesta y odiosa voz en cada momento"

- "Yuki, eres cruel. Yo te amo…yo estoy contigo" –su voz temblaba.

- "Estás conmigo no porque yo quiero, chiquillo"

- "Pero me aceptaste…"

- "Fuiste tú quien se metió a mi cama" –calló súbitamente al ver el mar de lágrimas que corrían como fina cascada de los hermosos ojos del cantante.

Shuichi sonrió entre lágrimas y lo miró por última vez. Eiri tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

- _Adiós, Yuki…_

Lo último que vio de Shuichi fue su espalda, delgada y esbelta. Y no supo en realidad por qué razón en aquel momento las lágrimas corrían de sus ámbares.

Quizá sintió lo inevitable…sin saber qué era aquello.

Dejó de escribir, frustrado…Se había acordado justamente de lo que quería olvidar. Se puso de pie, eran casi las catorce horas con treinta, se des estresó un poco y se dirigió al congelador a buscar una de sus drogas más preciadas: la bebida, su cerveza infaltable en su "sagrada" comida.

Sintió de pronto un pequeño movimiento que lo hizo detenerse. Se sintió ignorante al peligro que se avecinaba. Prendió la televisión y las noticias lo dejaron prácticamente estupefacto. "_Terremoto de 8,9 grados_" Un nuevo movimiento lo hizo alertarse. Paró en cuestión de segundos, pero luego se hizo más notorio, tanto que algunas de las cosas de su departamento comenzaron a caer una por una con rapidez. Perdió el equilibrio, era un claro signo de un terremoto. Salió de la casa y vio a mucha gente corriendo, creándose multitudes, oía gritos, llantos, muchas personas corriendo despavoridas. Le importó una mierda la computadora completamente deshecha en el suelo, intento calmarse, pero se puso aún más nervioso cuando el televisor se vino abajo. Cogió su pequeña radio portátil, la que hace algún tiempo le fue obsequiada por el cantante, se mantuvo fiel a ella.

_Shuichi, Shuichi_ –se repetía.

Sin embargo, la radio prendida comenzó a fallar, pudo oír apenas lo que los informes decían…

"_Noticias de último minuto: __Un _**_terremoto_********_de magnitud 8.9 en la_********_escala Richter_**_ ha golpeado la _**_costa norte de Japón_**_…Se confirma que ha afectado gran parte de la prefactura de Miyagi."_

_Miyagi, Miyagi…_

La voz de la reportera sonaba en grandes ecos en su mente, su bendito y dotado intelecto de literato no lograba asimilar la situación, tampoco la noticia monstruosa que había escuchado. Tembló, su mente estaba recibiendo y procesando la información de a pocos, estaba espantado, sus piernas se movían con alevosía, salió corriendo de la casa, llorando, como nunca, ellas caían solas, las gotas saladas de la desesperación, desesperación al pensar que Shuichi podría estar muerto.

- ¡No! ¡Él tiene que estar vivo! ¡El mocoso no se puede morir!

Instintivamente llegó hasta la agencia, en donde todas los trabajadores estaban siendo evacuados de sus puestos de trabajo. Touma salió inmediatamente de allí y al ver a su cuñado no dudó en correr hacia él, encontrándolo hecho un manojo de nervios.

- ¡Se vino un Tsunami, Eiri-san! Todo el país está en alerta.

- ¡Él tiene que estar vivo! ¡Él está vivo! ¿Verdad, Seguchi? Va a regresar ¿verdad?

- Eiri-san, perdóname…-musitó dolido el rubio de ojos verdes.- Shindou-san y su grupo se dirigía hoy a Tokio, pero me han informado que el avión puede estar perdido debido al Tsunami, no pudimos tener contacto con el avión.

El joven de mirada miel cayó rendido ante el director de NG, de repente todo lo vio oscuro, sus ojos ya no podían ver más la realidad, su corazón quería negarse a la dolorosa realidad que lo estaba matando. Solo pudo escuchar la chillona voz de su cuñado, llamándolo insistentemente, después todo fue silencio.

Trataba casi en vano de ayudar a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, con una pierna rota y un enorme golpe en la cabeza, era difícil moverse. Hiro intentó moverse lo más que pudo para tratar de encontrar a Shuichi mientras que Suguru yacía desmayado por algunos golpes producto de la estrepitosa caída del avión. Afortunadamente tenía gente alrededor que colaboraba con la búsqueda, mas su preocupación solo aumentaba al recibir negativas por parte de los buscadores.

- Shuichi, ¿dónde estás, amigo?

Luego recibió una señal, sonrió.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la cabeza le daba vueltas, a su alrededor solo veía a las enfermeras corriendo de un lado hacia otro, socorriendo a mucha gente que venía herida, veía niños llorando por sus madres heridas, ancianos, enfermos, heridos y más heridos, sus nervios regresaron a él.

- ¡Hermano! Que bueno que has vuelto en ti –vio a su hermana Mika acercarse a él, abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te desmayaste. Ya te atendió una enfermera. –comentó Touma tras ella.- Eiri-san, sé que no debería decírtelo, pero…

La televisión interrumpió de repente las palabras del rubio presidente, provocando que las palabras transmitidas más las imágenes, perturbaran por completo la semi inconciencia del escritor. Se puso de pie, su cuerpo volvió a temblar nuevamente.

Porque veía la clara imagen de Shuichi en el televisor. Sin embargo, lo que el reportaje mostraba de él, era a un cantante extremadamente herido, siendo transportado en una camilla en compañía de sus fieles miembros de la banda. Touma le pidió a la enfermera que apagara la televisión y esta, al ver al escritor, inmediatamente obedeció.

- Shindou-san fue declarado en coma, Eiri-san. No quería decírtelo porque estabas muy pasmado y nervioso. Según el reportaje, intentó salvar a una mujer que llevaba a un niño en brazos, ellos están bien, pero Shindou-san quedó en coma.

- N-No, no puede ser…Él no está en coma. Shuichi no puede ser esa persona.

- Lo acabas de ver, Eiri-san…

El escritor volvió a llorar, esta vez desesperadamente, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a acercársele, brindándole apoyo, intentando animarlo, incluso un niño pequeño buscó y tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente. El niño, recientemente ciego, intentaba darle fuerzas a un Eiri totalmente rendido y dudoso de que existiesen esperanzas.

Ya habían transcurrido algún tiempo después de la catástrofe, el país poco a poco se estaba reconstruyendo, la gente, solidaria, se ayudaba entre sí, todo el mundo se había unido para ayudar a un país amigo ante la desgracia, todo se había tranquilizado, sin embargo, un corazón aún permanecía roto y a la vez esperanzado, desesperado, queriendo una respuesta por parte de alguien.

Entró con sigilo a la habitación, en donde se encontraba a una mujer sentada al filo de una cama de hospital, en donde reposaba el inerte cuerpo de un muchacho de no más de veinte años de edad. Sonrió cansinamente, se acercó a ella y la mujer volteó, sonriéndole generosamente. Se levantó ella y abrazó repentinamente al escritor, quien sintió una extraña nostalgia que no lo abandonaba.

- Ya no es necesario que te aferres a Shuichi, Eiri-kun. –sonrió entre lágrimas la señora.

- El mocoso despertará, estoy seguro. Solon tenemos que esperar.

- ¡Ya han transcurrido dos años desde que sucedió, Eiri-kun! –se alteró ella.- Shuichi no volverá a despertar.

- Lo hará –habló él con firmeza.- Él va a despertar y me va a sonreír tontamente como siempre.

- He decidido desconectar a Shuichi, Eiri-kun –Eiri se quedó pasmado por tal noticia.- Los doctores dicen que ya no responde al tratamiento desde hace muchos meses, ellos creen que en cualquier momento mi hijo morirá. Lo siento mucho.

El corazón del escritor latía a mil por hora. No, no podía aceptarlo. ¡No podían matarlo! No mientras él todavía tenía las esperanzas de ver nuevamente sus ojos abiertos, brillando de emoción, de amor, él quería ver nuevamente a Shuichi, a SU Shuichi. Ella se marchó, no sin antes escuchar de la boca del albino:

"_Él no me va a dejar"_

Abrazó su cuerpo, frío y tieso que provocaba temor. Se culpó por centésima vez en dos años, por haberlo lastimado, por haberlo dejado ir sin más, por haberlo comparado con una de las tantas meretrices que el solía frecuentar antes de conocerlo.

- Shuichi, hoy cumples un año más de vida. Te traje tus flores favoritas, sé desde hace mucho que te gustan los lirios. La gente aún guarda esperanzas…de que te cures y vuelvas a cantar.

Acarició con ternura las mejillas pálidas del cantante.

- Nunca te dije que eras hermoso ¿verdad? Pero sin duda te prefiero vivo y fastidioso, revoloteando el mundo, tu silencio me da miedo, que estés en paz me vuelve loco, quiero oírte gritar, quiero que digas "Yuki, Yuki" como siempre. Despierta ¿vale? No quiero que tu madre te desconecte. Te lo pido, no me dejes, mocoso.

Los doctores aparecieron por la puerta, en compañía de la madre de Shuichi. Eiri tembló, sabía a qué habían venido, mas no iba a permitir que cumplieran con la orden de la señora Shindou.

- Eiri-kun, hazte a un lado ¿si? Los doctores tienen que hacer su trabajo.

- Señora, no lo haga. Shuichi va a despertar, no es necesario todo esto.

En seguida un enorme bullicio se escuchó fuera del hospital. Tanto Eiri como la madre de Shuichi y los doctores se asomaron al gran ventanal de la habitación. El escritor sonrió. Allí estaba Hiro y Suguru, acompañados de Tatsuha, quien gritaba fuertemente con un tumulto de chicas y chicos, gritando el nombre de Shuichi.

"Despierta, Shuichi"

"Todos estamos aquí"

"Abre los ojos"

"Tu gente te necesita"

- ¿Lo oyes? –Preguntó Eiri al pequeño.- Te están llamando, ellos quieren que regreses.

Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna respuesta.

- Ya es hora –dijo duramente la madre de Shuichi.

Eiri lo miró por última vez…y lo besó, con una ternura inimaginable, sin apuros, un beso triste, ansioso, doloroso, mezclado con lágrimas, lágrimas que guardaban sus últimas esperanzas.

Se separó repentinamente. Shuichi estaba llorando. ¡Llorando! La madre del cantante se sorprendió, más aún cuando su hijo mayor comenzó a abrir lentamente sus preciosos ojos.

- Eiri…-musitó a lo bajo.- Hola –sonrió.

El escritor se dejó caer en el asiento.

- Bienvenido…

- Me desperté…porque me llamabas, hacías mucho ruido…y también la gente de afuera.

- Idiota, ¿cuánto más ibas a demorar en despertarte?

- Perdón –siguió llorando el menor.- ¿Esperaste mucho?

- Demasiado…

- Seguro que me dormí por mucho rato.

- Llevas dormido dos años, mocoso. La gente está ansiosa por verte, todo el mundo se ha dado la mano a raíz del epicentro.

- Es cierto… ¡¿cómo están esa señora y su hijo?

Eiri lo abrazó…fuertemente.

- Los salvaste…pero pudiste haber perdido tú la vida, tonto.

- Lo siento. Ese día…quise volver rápido para verte, quería que arregláramos las cosas, pero luego…pasó eso y-

El cantante fue callado con un beso.

- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí…

- Perdón…por dejarte. Yo no quería irme. Seguro por eso me dijiste esas cosas…

- Shuichi…-lo miró a los ojos.- Mi cama es tuya, mi vida también te pertenece, todo lo mío es tuyo.

Shuichi sonrió entre lágrimas. Lo acarició con sus aún frías manos.

- Llegaremos a casa y te calentaré con mi cuerpo. Dormiremos en nuestra cama y te haré feliz, Shuichi.

La madre de Shuichi sonrió, emocionada. Se marchó de allí en compañía. Sabía que en ese momento solo terminaba sobrando, ya que al despertar, su hijo no había notado su presencia.

- Te amo, Shuichi.

Ahora podía decirlo con libertad, se arrepintió enormemente por haber callado su amor por tanto tiempo. Tuvo que ocurrir una catástrofe para darse cuenta de lo que había perdido. Sin duda una persona no sabía lo que tenía, hasta que lo perdía y él…estuvo a punto de perderlo.

Pero ahora no volvería a fallar, porque estaba seguro de que Shuichi era el amor de su vida.

~Owari~


End file.
